Zedd's Revelation
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Zedd has a surprising revelation for Rita.


ZEDD'S REVELATION

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This scene replaces the conversation that Rita and Zedd have about Rita having a baby in "Return Of The Green Ranger Pt 2" and resides in my "When Enemies Align" reality. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. A little AU on Rita's part since I'm changing her feelings on usurping Zedd.

Rita and Zedd danced around happily and Rita grinned. It was so great dancing with her husband. Though she had started out intending to overthrow Zedd, she couldn't deny that she was starting to feel **something** for him. Maybe, she should just rule the Earth along with Zedd. Though, speaking of Zedd, he seemed to be in a pensive mood…though it was hard to tell with all that chrome.

"What's wrong, Zeddy? I thought you'd be delighted that we're winning," she commented.

"Oh, I am, I am," he assured. _How do I tell her that I'm just biding my time until I can break away from the Alliance?_ he wondered. Now that he had found Jaytrax, destroying the world just didn't have the appeal that it used to. And he **certainly** couldn't hurt his son's friends. But how would she take it? She seemed so bent on destroying the Rangers and everyone else on the planet. And speaking of Jaytrax, he hadn't heard from him in any form for some months now. Usually the boy would contact him telepathically or have Zordon send him a note just to let him know that everything was all right.

"Zeddy, I know **something**'**s** wrong, you can tell me," Rita insisted. _Perhaps it's something I can use to destroy him_, she idly thought to herself. Though, for some reason, that idea didn't sound as appealing as it once would have.

"All right, Rita. You're right. I **do** have something on my mind," Zedd admitted as they stopped dancing.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I haven't heard from Jaytrax in a while," he told her.

"Jaytrax?" she asked. "Your son? You found him?" she queried. Jaytrax's kidnapping had spread all over the galaxies. That had been the only time Rita had halted an evil plan. She and several others had joined Zedd in his search for his son to no avail.

"Well, where was he the last time you heard from him?" she asked.

"Switzerland," came the response.

"Switzerland? Didn't you say that's where-" Rita's mouth dropped in shock. "One of the Power Brats is your son?" she shrieked. _And I tried to kill them! Oh, man! What if he tries to kill __**me**__!_ she wondered. She, like everyone else, knew how fiercely protective a Kevlan was of their family, even if they were on the side of good. "Oh, Zeddy! Forgive me! I had no idea!"

"Calm down, calm down. I know you didn't." She let out a relieved sigh. "However, this brings me to my second point: I plan to leave the Alliance. However, I can't do that unless there's another evil being interested in ruling Earth."

"Of course, you don't want them to realize you're defecting." It **did** make sense, and getting out of the Alliance sounded rather appealing. After all, both evil monarchs had spent a long period of time trying to destroy the Rangers to no avail. Maybe they should take it as a sign. Nodding, Rita made a decision. "Zeddy, I'll join you in your defection."

"Really?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, Rita found that she meant it. And it felt good. "By the way, which Ranger is your son?"

"The former Red."

"Jason?" _Well, that's surprising_, she thought to herself. How come she had never felt his heritage before?

"He didn't start showing his heritage until earlier this year," Zedd replied almost as if he had read her mind. "Now then-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a crackle of electricity and a static-y screen appeared in the air.

"What's going on?" Rita asked in fright.

"Calm down, calm down. It's just Jaytrax," Zedd assured. With a wave of his hand, he cleared away the static. "Jaytrax?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jason answered.

"You look like death warmed over," Rita exclaimed. Jason stammered.

"Wha-" he finally managed to ask.

"We got married a few months ago. I tried to tell you, but I couldn't reach you," Zedd explained.

"Yeah, things were crazy over here," Jason answered softly. He looked over his shoulder. "I can't talk long. Zack and Trini aren't here to cover for me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."

"Good to know." Jason cut off the transmission. Zedd scratched his head. Jaytrax wasn't usually so abrupt. However, he didn't have time to adequately ponder it. He had to keep an eye on the Wizard Of Deception to make sure he didn't actually destroy the Rangers. Rita took Zedd's arm and they stared out at the Earth.

THE END


End file.
